<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>skulls of victims by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700524">skulls of victims</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Murderous Tendencies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Lace Panties, M/M, Master/Slave, Nobody dies in this, Riding, Serial Killer Frank Iero, Serial Killer Gerard Way, Sub Frank Iero, its not that intense tho because they love each other (:</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the center of the room, there's a black recliner with skulls of the man's victims surrounding it. Candles fill the room too, wax spilling on the floor, but no candles rest right in front of the chair to make a path. A man sits on the recliner, a glass of red wine in his hand and he slowly sips from it. His hair is black and stops just above his shoulders, curling in on the ends. His suit is also black, matching his hair and everything surrounding him. He has a dangerous presence to him, dark and demanding, obviously violent. This is a man who has no fears, who never hesitates, someone people should be afraid of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Murderous Tendencies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>skulls of victims</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the center of the room, there's a black recliner with skulls of the man's victims surrounding it. Candles fill the room too, wax spilling on the floor, but no candles rest right in front of the chair to make a path. A man sits on the recliner, a glass of red wine in his hand and he slowly sips from it. His hair is black and stops just above his shoulders, curling in on the ends. His suit is also black, matching his hair and everything surrounding him. He has a dangerous presence to him, dark and demanding, obviously violent. This is a man who has no fears, who never hesitates, someone people should be afraid of.</p><p>The door to the dimly lit room creaks open and another man crawls into the room on his hands and knees, staring at the dangerous man with dark eyes. The man straightens up at the sight of the smaller man and he smirks against the wine glass as he brings it up to his mouth to take another drink. The small man covered in tattoos stops at the start of the path, now sitting on his legs and exposing himself. His skin glows in the candle light, his tattoos standing out. His small body seems to be covered in them, from his thighs to his neck. It's beautiful, gorgeous. Around his neck is a red collar with a tag that claims him as property, spelling out his master's name is bold letters. <b>GERARD</b>. A loose chain hangs from the collar, which Gerard is able to use to drag his little <em>thing</em> around with. He never does though, he hasn't in so long, the small man doesn't deserve that. His body is fragile and Gerard doesn't want to ruin it even more.</p><p>"I've missed you, master." He finally says, his lips curling into a small smile. He's so precious, innocent. Oh, he could lure anyone to their death with his big eyes and small smile, and they'd let him. Gerard almost let him before. </p><p>"I've missed you too, angel." Gerard sets his wine glass down on the floor next to his seat. He loves his slave, loves him more than any other masters love theirs, but Frankie is perfect. He's the best thing Gerard could ever have. And the thing is, Frank chose Gerard. Frank had found Gerard and when his knife had plunged into Gerard's pale skin, something in him had changed and he changed his mind about killing Gerard. He could still do it though, he could wrap his small tattooed hands around Gerard's throat and strangle him. He could shoot Gerard through the head, stab him in the heart, suffocate him with a pillow and Gerard would let him. If Frank wanted him dead again, he wouldn't fight back. "Why don't you come sit on my lap?"</p><p>"Yes, master." Frank purrs and crawls over towards Gerard, still staring at him with those dark eyes. The eyes of a hungry murderer, someone who's desperate for blood. </p><p>Frank stops in front of Gerard, his head turned up to look at him, and Gerard runs a hand through Frank's soft hair. It's dyed black to match his master's hair and it's a little overgrown, the bangs curling towards his hazel eyes. Frank makes a soft noise and Gerard drops his hand. </p><p>Frank gets on Gerard's lap, that beautiful smile creeping up on his face again, and Gerard wraps his arms around Frankie's small waist. He pulls him close and presses a kiss to his soft skin.</p><p>"I love you," Gerard tells him and Frank's smile grows, a soft blush resting on his cheeks. "I'd do anything for you."</p><p>"I love you. I love you so much." Frank's voice is soft as he speaks and he looks a little hesitant before he wraps his arms around Gerard's neck, pushing himself closer to his master. Their chests touch and Frank sighs against Gerard's skin.</p><p>Gerard's seen others master and slave relationships and he's never seen them act so loving and gentle to each other. Maybe some masters only like acting like that in private and don't want other masters to know they treat their slave like an actual human being. Gerard isn't like that though, Frank makes him feel complete and he wants Frank to be just as happy and satisfied in the relationship. It didn't even start out like this, it slowly shifted from an intense friendship to a master/slave relationship, to a relationship full of love and soft kisses and gentle words. Frank is still Gerard's property though, still his precious slave, and Gerard is still Frank's master. They just can't let that part go yet. Maybe they never will.</p><p>"Were you a good boy while I was gone?" Gerard asks, his hand moving down to Frank's lower back.</p><p>"Yes, sir. I did everything you asked."</p><p>"Good." Gerard will always believe Frank's words, he has no reason not to trust him. "I think you deserve a treat for being such a good boy, don't you?"</p><p><br/>
Frank moves his head back and stares at Gerard with wide eyes, his pupils expanding. That hungry, murderous look is slowly drifting away, being overtaken by lust and neediness. "Yes, <em>please</em>. I've been so good for you, master."</p><p>Gerard moves his hands to Frank's hips, tightly holding onto them. Frank makes a soft noise in the back of his throat and pushes his hips forward even with Gerard's tight grip on them. Frank's in nothing but tight black panties, which expose the outline of his small cock. Frank looks so pretty in panties but Gerard prefers it when he's in nothing, his entire body revealed just for his master. He runs a finger over Frankie's soft outline then slips his hand inside the black lace, wrapping his hand around Frank's cock. Frank whimpers and Gerard runs his thumb over the slit and he feels Frank start filling up in his hand, his blood finally rushing down to his dick. Frank's just slightly smaller than average and Gerard doesn't mind, it just makes Frank seem cuter. Plus Frank loves being teased about how small he is.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>." Frank breathes out.</p><p>Gerard presses a kiss to Frank's scorpion tattoo and slowly moves his hand, taking in the small sounds Frank makes just from a hand around his cock. </p><p>"You're so pretty. The prettiest boy I've ever seen." Gerard softly tells him, slightly speeding his hand up. "And I think you'd look so much prettier if you rode me, <em>fuck</em>."</p><p>Frank whines and nods. He drops his arms and grips the arms of the chair, his knuckles nearly turning white. "<em>Please</em>, <em>please</em>-"</p><p>"My front right pocket. There's something in it for you." Gerard slows his hand down and Frank whines again.</p><p>Frank reaches into the pocket and his fingers curl around a small bottle, which he pulls out. He stares at the travel sized bottle of lube then looks back at Gerard with precious wide eyes.</p><p>Gerard pulls his hand out of Frank's panties and takes the bottle of lube from him, opening the cap. Frank moves forward, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck again and sticking his ass out, his back arched. Gerard spreads the lube onto his fingers and reaches down, pulling Frank's panties to the side to expose his hole with his other hand. He brings his fingers down, rubbing them against Frank's opening. Frank shivers in his lap, burying his face in the crook of Gerard's neck. Gerard pushes a finger in, sinking down to the knuckle, and Frank moans softly. </p><p>"God.." Frank's breath is speeding up the slightest bit and it's hitting Gerard's pale skin. Gerard pushes in another finger, going in slower this time, taking in all the small and weak sounds Frank makes from the stretching. "<em>God,</em> don't stop."</p><p>"Wasn't planning to." Gerard tells him as he starts stretching him open with his fingers. </p><p>Frank starts pushing down on the fingers as Gerard continues working him open, his fingers sinking in deeper. Frank groans and rocks his hips, desperate for more.</p><p>"<em>Gee- master-</em>" He cuts himself off with a loud moan when Gerard's fingers brush against that spot deep inside him. "More<em>, please</em>."</p><p>Gerard brushes against that spot again and pushes in a third lubed up finger, Frank's hole sucking him in. Frank quickens up his hips, riding Gerard's thick fingers. His moans go straight to Gerard's dick and Gerard's gonna go crazy if he doesn't fuck this perfect boy <em>now</em>.</p><p>Gerard pulls his fingers out and Frank gasps. "Master- fuck, <em>no</em>."</p><p>Gerard pushes Frank back and undos his slacks, pulling himself out. Frank bites his lip at the sight and he picks up the lube, squirting it onto his hand. Before Gerard has time to even think about what Frank's doing, Frank is wrapping a small hand around Gerard's cock and lubing him up. Gerard groans as Frank jerks him off, slicking him up.</p><p>"Need you so bad." Frank says under his breath. </p><p>"Come on, I'm ready." Gerard tells him and Frank stops moving his hand then lifts himself up until he's over Gerard's cock. Gerard grabs his hip with one hand and pulls his panties to the side with his other. </p><p>Frank slowly sinks down onto Gerard, sighing at the burn from being stretched open. His eyes slip shut and his hands grip Gerard's shoulders as he takes in more.</p><p>Gerard helps lower Frank until it's all in, Frank seated on Gerard's lap and panting from the the length stuffed inside him. His master is so much bigger than him, long and thick, and he always fills Frank up just right. Frank leans in and the two men press their foreheads together, Frank panting into his mouth. Gerard slips their lips together, kissing Frank's soft pink lips. Frank kisses back right away, his mouth opening for more and the kiss slowly becomes more intense, tongues being added.</p><p>Frank pulls away with a moan and slowly lifts himself up. He pushes back down, a moan forcing itself out of his chest. God, it's so fucking much. Even with all the times they've fucked, Frank's still getting used to the painful stretch. He loves it though, just like he loves everything about Gerard.</p><p>"That's it," Gerard runs his hands up Frank's torso to his lower back, trying to get his body to relax. "Doing so good, angel."</p><p>Frank repeats that action a couple of times, still trying to get used to the feeling. Gerard pushes his hips up, making Frank moan louder than before.</p><p>"Fuckin' love you like this." Gerard groans and Frank quickens up his movements, starting to bounce on his cock.</p><p>"Shit, fuck- love your cock," Frank whines, "Filling me up so good, <em>Jesus.</em>"</p><p>Gerard grabs Frank's tattooed hips and roughly pulls the smaller man down, causing him to shout. He thrusts rapidly inside of Frank, abusing his hole. Frank cries out and tries to meet Gerard's thrusts, his thighs starting to burn from the position. He doesn't care though, all he can focus on is Gerard thrusting inside of him, using him like the slave he was born to be. </p><p>"Look at you-" Gerard groans. "You're perfect for this."</p><p>Frank slams down harder, squeezing his eyes shut. "Ge- Gerard, God."</p><p>"Gerard?" Gerard holds him down, forcing him just to sit there. Frank slips up whenever his mind turns to fog and his eyes glaze over when they fuck, and even though Frank's squeezing his eyes shut, Gerard can tell it's happening. "Did you forget who I am?"</p><p>"No." Frank chokes out and opens his eyes. His pupils are dilated, nearly hiding the hazel color. They're glazed over though. "M- My master, my everything."</p><p>"That's right, baby. Don't fuckin' forget that." He slams up into Frank and Frank gasps. </p><p>Gerard goes back to fucking him hard and deep. Frank throws his head back, turning into a mess when that spot inside of him is pressed against.</p><p>"Right there!" He speeds up, trying to get Gerard to thrust up against his prostate. He needs more, he needs Gerard to shove himself against it and abuse it. </p><p>Gerard tilts Frank's hips forward and starts slamming against that spot. Frank's thighs start shaking and he grabs the chain hanging from his collar, wrapping it around his hand. He tugs on it, his eyes rolling behind his head at the feeling of his collar choking him. Gerard quickly notices what's happening and even though he doesn't use the chain to drag Frank around and tie him to things, he still uses it to fill Frank's needs of being choked. He pulls the chain out of Frank's hand and Frank drops his hand, grabbing onto Gerard's suit jacket. Gerard harshly pulls the chain, pulling Frank closer, and lets it choke him out as he abuses his prostate. Frank's mouth is open in a silent scream, drool slowly slipping down his chin. His face is completely flushed and he looks beyond fucked.</p><p>"You gonna cum soon, angel?" Gerard asks, tugging on the chain again.</p><p>"Mmm." Frank weakly nods and tugs at Gerard's jacket.</p><p>Gerard smirks. "Do you think you can just cum from your master fucking you like the slut you are?"</p><p>Gerard lets go of the chain so Frank can answer. Frank gasps and nods again. "Yes, please, lemme cum, I'll cum just from this, <em>please</em>."</p><p>Gerard grabs the chain and yanks it, dragging Frank's body forward. Frank's arms move around Gerard's neck as he bounces, Gerard's cock slamming into him, their skin slapping together. The room is filled with the sound of skin against skin, Frank moaning and whining, and Gerard groaning at the feeling of Frank around him. It's the best feeling ever. Gerard loves fucking Frank, especially after they've both killed someone and are full of adrenaline. Although Frank hadn't gone out with Gerard this time, he had stayed home and Gerard went alone. </p><p>Frank's blunt nails dig into Gerard's skin, going in so deep that he nearly breaks it. Gerard doesn't even pay attention to it. </p><p>"<em>Ah</em>, I'm coming! Gee! Don't stop-" Frank chokes on a sob and he slams down one more time, soaking his black panties as his orgasm hits. Gerard fucks him through his orgasm, watching how his mouth is opened wide and his eyes roll back into his head. His panties are ruined now, a large stain on the front. </p><p>"Gonna fill you up, shit." Gerard wraps his arms around Frank's waist and holds him close, fucking up into him. "You're gonna feel me for days, Frankie."</p><p>Frank lays limp on Gerard, breathing heavily as weak moans escape his mouth. He doesn't mind how Gerard is still fucking him, he loves it, even if he's oversensitive.</p><p>Gerard throbs inside of Frank, his orgasm reaching him. He violently slams up into him and stills. He fills Frank up just like he told him, both of them moaning together. Gerard feels like he's been coming forever, filling up his property to the brim. Frank smiles against Gerard, relishing in the way his cum is warm inside of him and how it's filling him up so good. God, he sometimes wishes they could do this for hours on hours, wishes Gerard would constantly fill him up, never leave him empty.</p><p>After what feels like forever, Gerard finally stops and he pulls out of Frank, quickly fixing his panties so he's covered. Gerard sinks into the recliner and sighs, rubbing Frank's lower back in a soothing matter.</p><p>"I love you so much, master." Frank mumbles.</p><p>"I love you too, Frankie." Gerard presses a kiss to his head and Frank smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>